


His Lie | Canon Divergence

by Luminary_Of_The_Stars



Series: Canon Divergences | New Danganronpa V3 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Again, Sorry Not Sorry, ahhhh im dead already, first fic, i will not let kaito die, ill tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminary_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Luminary_Of_The_Stars
Summary: Ouma starts lying, Well, first he contradicts her lie.“kaede~ you don’t need to lie for me any longer!” He smiles and waves his hands. “You know you weren’t holding the receiver, well the real one at least!”His words echo through the courtroom, and all of his classmates look at him in pure shock. He’s doomed himself and his class, just to save her. Kaede opens her mouth, ready to shout out whatever excuse for why everyone shouldn’t believe him.Ouma dies first and different people stumble out of the rubble.





	1. His Lie

Ouma starts lying, Well, first he contradicts her lie.

“Kaede~ you don’t need to lie for me any longer!” He smiles and waves his hands in an almost frighteningly cheery way. “You know you weren’t holding the receiver, well the real one at least!”

His words echo through the courtroom, and all his classmates look at him in pure shock. He’s doomed himself and his class, just to save her. Kaede opens her mouth, ready to shout out whatever excuse for why everyone shouldn’t believe him.

Angie beats her to it, however “Nyahaha! Is that a confession? Atua says so!”

Ouma’s smile grows wider, “Of Course it is! I’m not lying! At least not this time, unlike Kaede over here, who wasn’t the one holding the real receiver! I’m sorry everyone! I killed Amami! Ha-ha. . . .”

His face grows darker, suddenly realising what he’s done. He’s doomed everyone, what has he don-

“No!! That’s wrong! Don’t listen to Ouma! He’s lying!”

 “So he’s lying about you not holding the receiver?”

“Well no, not about that-“

“So you admit to lying about it!” Ouma regains his cheery attitude “You said you weren’t holding it, but now you agree to me saying that I was holding the real one, not arguing against me saying that you weren’t holding it! Nishishi~ I’m touched that you’d lie for me, but stop now!”

“Why would you lie for her though?” Maki glares at Ouma.

“Nishishishi . . . . well-“

“SHUT UP PLEASE OUMA!” Kaede screams “I KNOW HE DIDN’T DO IT, BECAUSE-“

,BECAUSE I DID!”

The room falls silent.

“Another confession? Nyaha! We have two culprits!  How divine!” Angie boisterously comments, amongst the stares from other of her classmates.

“WON’T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE SECOND” Kaito angrily shouts, his face starting to go red from the intense anger residing within him, “KAEDE COULDN’T HAVE KILLED SOMEONE”

Ouma whistled “Well of course, my dear astronaut. Because, I, Kokichi Ouma Luminary of Lies, killed Rantaro Amami! Laugh while it lasts!”

“Why you . . .” Kaito’s fists itched, and he was very tempted to slap Ouma right then and there, but Kirumi’s sudden comment startles him.

“How did you do it then. How did either of you kill Rantaro Amami.” Kirumi’s expression is cold, and anyone and everyone in that moment knew, she meant business.

“Well my dear Kirumi, let me tell you!” Ouma giggled, “when Kaede and Shuuichi had the ‘fake’ receiver, I had the real one, which could send the signal to theirs!” he held the ‘real’ receiver up.

“And so, I dropped the shotput on Amami’s head, and then exited the room via the secret compartment in the Library! You do remember that, don’t you Kaede?”

_The passage, why didn’t I remember that?_

“And so, the signal was sent to my Receiver, which I then sent to yours! It gave me enough time to commit my crime, and have you as an unknowing Accomplice! What a surprise, I know!”

Kaede was shocked, she had no idea that-

“So, all of you cast your votes!! Nishishi~”

Kaede pales, how could he have single-handedly convinced everyone without even explaining the whole trial . . .

They all voted, and Ouma was voted as the Killer.

“Congratulations!” Monokuma cheered, “You got it right! I’m actually surprised, I thought for sure he would have gotten away with it, especially considering that he’s the Mastermind.“

“b-but I- what?” Ouma was startled by Monokuma.

“I mean of course! Nishishishi~ all this despair-“ Ouma is startled still, and his breath is starting to shake.

“But he’s not!” Kaede shouts, “I did it! Im sure- i-I’m s-sure“

She hears someone behind her comment, presumably Maki, “Quit it Kaede. We know you are lying.”

“YEAH BAKAMATSU!” Miu screeches a little louder then intended.

Monokuma puffed, “Do I really need to say it again? The killer of Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate whatsoever, was killed by the one and only Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Supreme Leader. He achieved this by yadda yadda, other random stuff that I DON’T CARE ABOUT! AHAHAHAH!”

Kaede glances back at the rest of her classmates, but she can’t seem to make herself do anymore than that, Ouma was shaking. He was shaking so much Kaede couldn’t take her eyes off him. How could he have gotten away with his lie-

Miu shouted “Then get along with the punishment Monochromatic piece o’ shit! Before Kaede starts crying or some wussy shit”

Kaito moves forward infront of Kaede, “Hey! Shut the fuck up Miu! If Kaede says that he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it!”

“but Monokuma just said that he did-“ Tsumugi murmurs, slightly suspiciously, for her silence seemed more self-imposed than out of shock.

“Now, time for the punishment!” Monokuma giggles.

“Oi! Stop it, everyone! Th-“ Kaito’s voice slowly turns to white noise, along with everyone else's. Kaede’s starting to get hysterical, someone she barely knows has succeeded in saving her, she knows he didn’t do it but-

“Kaede~ You can stop lying n-now!” Kaede’s head whips around to see Ouma, his smile starting to falter, he’s starting to shake and cry, but unlike before this unforeseen class trial which was triggered by the death of someone Kaede didn’t even know, they were real tears.

“T-tell me this is for the best Kaede, please? You know you can save everyone, so it’s all fine! Ni-shishi-shi. . .”

“J-just tell me it’s worth it, m-me d-“ Ouma’s voice becomes shakier, so shaky that a wooden bridge over a chasm in the middle of a tornado would be considered sturdy compared to it. It scares Kaede how quiet the liar has become, how shocked and how heart-broken he sounds, all the energy draining out of him, being replaced by a heartfelt despair created by fear and anxiety.

“Aww, so sad, I’m absolutely heartbroken, that is, if I had a heart! I’m saying this for the last time, it’s time for the punishme-“ Monokuma’s voice is strong compared to Ouma’s, booming, seemingly stronger than before, feeding off the despair that drags out from Ouma’s fragile state of mind; a scary phenomenon so understandable yet so alien that not even Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut, would understand how alien.

“No! Stop it at once you idiot!” Kaito shout as he moves forward to stand in front of Ouma. “No-one deserves to die! Fuck you! You’re not going to kill anyone!”

Gonta and Kirumi follow suit, followed by, Shuichi? They all stand there, protecting Ouma, their bodies providing a seemingly impenetrable shield that could stand up to the barrier keeping these students in this “Gifted Academy”, which really; the survivors of this tragedy would think in hindsight, just an excuse to feed off human emotions.

“Are you defying your headmaster?” Monokuma questions, his red eye glowing with a malicious intent so characteristically assigned to him. “Five-person execution it is!!!”

“But that’s not what you want, is it?” Shuichi breaks his imposed silence, “You don’t want to kill all of us, it gets rid of some of this despair you k-keep talking about.”

Kaito opens his mouth, about to agree with Shuichi and help assure Kaede’s emotional state, but then the room starts to spin as glass comes crashing down, along with the clanking of heavy machinery and the giggles of the Monokubs. The exisals were here.

The exisals close upon the group, trying to pull them away from Ouma. Kaito almost punches one, and soon the guns are being pointed in his direction.

“Stop! Everyone stop please!” Ouma shrieks. “It’s okay! After all, I can survive! I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all!”

His catchphrase echoes in Kaede’s mind, “but that’s a lie, isn’t it?’

“Finally! Then, it’s time for the punishment!” Monokuma shouts, before jumping and pressing the button, not letting anyone react.

**GAME OVER**

**KOKICHI OUMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

 

Chains fly around from an unknown place, going straight through the students, grabbing Ouma by the neck. Kaede screams, and so does he, but the chains keep coming. They latch upon his neck, pulling him into the air, higher and higher. . .

In bright neon letters, a pixelated image of Monokuma dragging Ouma away happily appears. A Pixelated Kaede and Kaito chase after, but unlike the mocking moving picture, they cannot move. Although the Ultimate Supreme Leader, no one thought that he would kill someone. They can only look at the pain and terror on Ouma’s face. He reaches a hand out to Kaede, but she cannot reach.

Ouma is dragged into a dark looking room, illuminated by a single bright light. He looks around, and soon enough he can see what the room is. A torture chamber.

 

**_Death Row’s Chair: Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader’s Execution!_ **

 

The chains wrap around Ouma’s limbs, bringing him down to the ground, wrapping around his shirt, turning it into a straightjacket. He’s crying at this point, moving and trying to resist the straightjacket as it gets tighter and tighter. A Monokuma wearing a Labcoat enters the room, with a suitcase. Inside the suitcase are different medicines and formulas.

The Monokuma starts loading the formulas into needles, and stabbing them into Ouma. One by one, and each time they go into his system, his face contorts more and more, his tears becoming bigger and bigger. He’s sobbing so much, but then the Monokuma stops, then walks out of the room. He notices a window that he can escape from, and so he runs to it. Kaede, Kaito, Kirumi and Gonta also run to the window, trying to break it open. By the time they get there however, the room Ouma is trapped in starts filling with gas, and Ouma runs. He runs and runs, slamming into the door, his tears thrown onto the window, but the room is still being filled.

The gas is a bright pink colour, almost identical to the blood sprawled on the floor when Rantaro’s body was found. It starts eating at Ouma’s hair and skin, turning his hair green. He begs and screams, trying to break open the window, as does Kaede. He keeps trying and trying until he has no energy, he has no air. His hand sticks to the window, until finally that falls too. Kokichi Ouma was dead.

Ouma’s scarf still lies on the ground as Kaede lets out an unholy scream. Gonta and Kaito have to restrain her, for otherwise she would have killed that son of a bitch Monokuma right then and there. Her mind goes blank, and she drops to the ground and starts crying, sobbing even. She can’t believe that someone would do that for her.

She was going to kill the mastermind. _She was going to kill them._


	2. For How Pretty The Outside Is

Kaede walks back to her own room. Not even Kaito can help her, and he’s left there with Shuichi. She walks, no runs back, where within the soundproof walls she lets out a wordless yell. If you could see her eyes, you would be scared and fearful, they were filled with vengeance, filled with anger, filled with sadness. The thought of losing her own life, or even loosing Shuichi’s life stung in her heart more than a hornet, but this was different. Someone she barely knew gave his life for her, and she couldn’t do anything. It made her worse than Monokuma, and she hated it.

  
Soon her eyes stung, hands shaking and wanting to gouge the eyes out for hurting so much.

  
“Well, isn’t someone sad!” a certain monochromatic bear made an entrance.

  
She didn’t say a word to him, she was in too much pain. Too much hurt, she needed something to make it better. She knew what he had done, what she had done, she couldn’t live with it.

  
And so she didn’t.

  
Kaede didn’t come to breakfast the next day. Or the next, or the next. Kaito and Shuichi started worrying about her. But it was Maki who came to her room.

  
“M-maki” she trembled, the lack of sleep and food taking a huge toll on her health. “I need your help.”

  
Maki was suspicious at first, why would she want her to help? Why would she want the Ultimate Child Caregiv-

  
Except she wasn’t, and Kaede knew it. She had known since the first time she met Maki and yet Maki was unaware. And so to keep her secret, they agreed.

  
Kaede left the next day, Maki in tow. She stiffens at the sight of Ouma’s picture in the Dormitory, her eyes start to water. Yet she continues.

  
She talks to Kaito, and then Shuichi. “Everything’s fine! I was just composing something and forgot to eat!”

  
“Oh shit man, that just means that ya gonna get a really good brekkie today!” Kaito boisterously shouts. “After all, Kaito Momota, Luminary of The Stars, makes a great breakfast!”

  
“W-with the assistance of Kirumi of course” Shuichi nods in Kaito’s direction. He doesn’t have his hat anymore, Kaede realises. Kaito’s a good influence, she thinks. He can get them to escape.

  
“Then let’s not wait!” Kaede says with a believable forced optimism.

  
“Hell yeah!” Kaito pumps his fists together.

  
“C’mon lets go Sidekick!” he motions to Shuichi, before dragging him down the corridor to the kitchen. She notices the redness in his cheeks, Kaito’s definitely a good influence.

  
After breakfast, Kaede convenes with Maki again. They talk about their plan, and how they can help everyone escape, about dreams, about friends and enemies. The conversation gets increasingly sadder, before Kaito appears around the corner again.

  
“C’mon Maki-Roll! We’ve gotta get trainin’! See you in five with Shuichi! You can come too if ya’ want Kaede!”

  
And so she does.

  
The nighttime breeze cools off Kaede as she sits down, looking over at the rest of her Cohort. None of them have talked to anyone else since Ouma’s execution, for some fear how unpredictable Kaede was during the trial. Others think that she actually did kill Amami, and that Ouma was innocent. Only three trust her, and she trusts no one. She’s hurt and no one notices because she’s so good at hiding it. She’s become accustomed to lies, like Ouma, the person who saved her.

  
“Hey! Kaede! You okay?”

  
Kaede turns on her side to see Kaito, a worried look on his face. She knows that if she tells him that she’s hurting or sad that he’d help but –

  
She doesn’t really want help. She wants and needs to end this killing game, and her bundled up emotions are what are keeping her going. It’s her drive, she doubts Kaito will understand.

  
“I’m uhh, I’m fine! Hah, don’t worry!” but her face doesn’t help her case.

“Well you obviously aren’t” He looks really concerned “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, is here to help! And you can never say no to someone as amazing and helpful as that!” He sells it with a thumbs up, and It makes Kaede trust him more.

“Well, I. . . .”

“It’s Ouma isn’t it, you don’t feel like you deserve to live, because he gave his life for you when you were certain that you killed Rantaro. “

“Yeah.”

“C’mon Kaede, don’t sweat it! He obviously thought that he killed Rantaro, and if he didn’t, he definitely sold his lie. In that case, he thought that you were worth giving his life for, and that’s all you need! It was his choice, so you should take that in stride, it’s not everyday a stranger trusts you, nor gives their life! I’d certainly do it, as would most people here, you need to trust that.”

“Hey have you seen the stars tonight?

“No?”

“Then you should stargaze with me! Whenever I’m not feeling so hot mentally, I like to come out and look at the stars, and make moodboards but that’s another story!”

“Moodboards?” She stifled a laugh.

“Yeah! C’mon they’re awesome! A lot of people like them, and tis nice putting your thoughts into pictures! When we get out of here, I’ll show em’ to ya! And I can teach you as well!” His eyes lit up, and Kaede could almost see the stars in his eyes.

“Sure! That’d be great!”

“speaking of getting out of here . . . “ Kaito’s voice lowered, in a soothing tone that Kaede didn’t think was possible for someone like him. “I know that Ouma- I know that Ouma dying hurt you but, don’t go doing it ya self k? We all well, we would miss you an’ there’s so much more to life than what we have being stuck in here. I mean, look at the stars!” He motioned up toward the sky, full of unrecognisable constellations and stars.

“And if it helps . . “ Kaito pulled up his sleeve, motioning at the various scars “I know what it’s like to be in your position.”

Kaede couldn’t help but cry when she was those scars. Kaito was definitely a man of Integrity, a man of Passion, a man definitely the opposite of depressed, but here she was, staring at the scars that covered his right arm. Some looked more recent than others, but there was so many she couldn’t believe it. She stared into his eyes again, still full of those stars, but yet sadder and melancholic.

“Pain isn’t the cure for pain” he murmured again, and he then hugged her. A hug of friendship and understanding, something Kaede really needed.

“Now!” Kaito cheered after a long silence in the hug “We gotta name some of these constellations!”

“Don’t they already have names?”

“Not these ones, it seems like Monokuma has some kind of barrier over the sky, there isn’t a single constellation I recognise! But isn’t that fun? We get to be explorers of the stars, even down here! Because the vastness of space is nothing compared to this prison!”

Kaede couldn’t help but grin, Kaito cared so much about everyone and everything, it was reassuring.

Before long, Maki and Shuichi came over to Kaito and Kaede. They both sat themselves next to them and proceeded to look up at the stars.

“The skies really beautiful tonight-“ Shuichi mumbled, not wanting to be too loud lest the beauty may be interrupted.

“They do!” Kaito bounced, his energy still with him although it was so late at night, or early in the morning, Kaede couldn’t tell. As Kaito said that, he put his arms around Shuichi, Maki and Kaede.

“Ya’ know, this is really nice! I could stay here with yall for the rest of my life and never be bored, its just so-“

“So nice” Maki commented.

“Yeah Harumaki, it’s real nice.”

It was soon enough that they started dozing off. First Shuichi, then Maki, Then Kaito and finally Kaede. She kept pondering over the beauty of the sky, and she saw why Kaito loved space so much. She had never felt so peaceful in her life, so intrigued, so at home.  
She fell asleep under the stars, basking in the moonlight, and the stars that she named with Kaito.

A star named Rantaro, emanating a slightly green disfigured light, and Ouma, a purple star so beautiful she couldn’t even believe it was real. It shone so bright that it almost seemed like it was shining on Kaede, beckoning for her to notice it. Maybe because it wanted her to notice her, or that some foul deed was in play but, Kaede didn’t think so. The way it shone was so selfless, giving light to other planets, Kaito mentioned.  
Under these stars Kaede slept the best in ages, for how pretty the outside is, you need people to share it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im editing the first chapter soon, because i accidentally posted the original draft! so expect that within the next day of two!
> 
> This chapter is probably my favourite I've written so far, im very proud of a lot of the dialogue and the interaction between Kaito and Kaede (the best brotp)!


	3. Neo; Rebirth

Kaede forces herself up early the next morning, making sure not to wake Kaito, Shuuichi nor Maki. It’s quiet, and Kaede can only hear her own footsteps tapping on the footpath. She passes a glade, the four active exisals humming quietly. The fifth is now out of service, for the operator died due to the execution of a couple days ago. She hasn’t seen anyone else since the trial, where according to Monokuma she lied and tried to get everyone executed.

She passes a set of two stones, adorned with a flower on top. Ouma and Rantaro. She stiffens, and the thought makes her limbs heavy and her eyes water. She couldn’t save either of them, and her promise to Shuichi- no to everyone-

_Still stands._

She passes the Dormitories too. It’s too early in the morning for someone to be awake, so no one notices her walking past. The sharp discomfort of being alone, yet not washes over her, along with the grief of the last couple days. She sighs, and the empty rooms sigh back.

Her eyes dart up to see Rantaro’s room, his portrait blacked out, yet Ouma’s is not. It taunts her, magnifying her fear and doubt, she’s scared. She guesses this is what she wanted, in a crude way. She wanted everyone to be saved, to escape, and now two have, through death. If Monokuma gets what he wants, this will be the norm. She’s spent too much time puzzling over what Monokuma wants.

She exits the dormitories, dodging possible loose floorboards in the hall nearby as to make sure she not wake anyone. She finally hears another human being when she passes the Kitchen, Kirumi. She enters the room, and sees her placing out napkins on the long table meant for sixteen, although only fourteen are alive.

The napkins are set out for the original sixteen however, Ouma and Rantaro’s place still-

“Good Morning Akamatsu san,” The maid greets, her face barely hiding the relief of knowing that something hasn’t happened to her, as she had disappeared for the last couple of days.

“Oh, good morning Tojo-san!” Kaede nods in greeting, her voice wavering slightly at the shock that she was being greeted this early, especially by the maid who was crucial in finding out who the re-

No, the fake murdered who gave his life for her. She cannot forget that, not even for a second, for without that his death would mean nothing and she would be just as bad as Monokuma, she cannot be as bad as him, she can’t. She keeps telling herself this.

Perhaps her response wasn’t prompt enough, for Kirumi seemed to be slightly startled by the time it was given. This only lasted for a second however, for as soon as the startled posture came it went, leaving confusion and an air of awkward disposition between the two.

“Are you setting up for breakfast by yourself Tojo-san?” The question was simple, but Kaede found herself repeating it in her head again and again, trying to make sure all the enunciations and tone were correct, as to not show signs of weakness nor signs of malicious intent, for she was sure many people thought her as one with the latter.

“Yes I am, Akamatsu-san, but do not fret however, for it is only me fulfilling my duties as a maid. And I am not always alone, sometimes Gokuhara-kun and Chabashira-san help out with setting up.” Kirumi states this with a slightly apparent forcefulness, as if she had been asked many times before that she not worry about doing so much work, obviously something she had a distaste for.

 “I-oh. Would you mind if I help then?” Kaede slightly stuttered as she uttered those words, for although the question was simple, what if Kirumi refused? She really needed an excuse to think about something other than-

Him.

Kirumi had little time to respond however, for as Kaede’s question was asked, the wooden doors of the dining hall burst open, with a scarf clad robot entering the room. K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. Ouma’s checkerboarded scarf hung over his neck, covering the apparatus underneath. Kiibo’s eyes were no longer the usual blue, now an eerily familiar purple, as did the various lights adorned on his body. He glanced around the room, his eyes narrowing to Kaede, who’s skin crawled as he seemingly studied her, eyes darting from her legs to her upper torso. Her gait automatically straightened, and Kirumi seemed to eye off Kiibo, for as soon as her glance landed upon her, he flinched and moved away.

“Greetings, Tojo-san!” He cheers with an overly positive attitude usually reserved for the smaller boy no longer with them. His voice seems less mechanical, and more human. Perhaps an upgrade from Miu, Kaede presumes.

“ah, good morning Kiibo-kun.” Kirumi’s calm greeting again, seems quite forced, but luckily it seems that Kiibo did not pick up on that, because he soon turns to face Kaede again.

“And Kaede.” His stare cuts through Kaede like blades of grass, and his words push through Kaede’s resolve like a freight train. It is like some dastardly force of evil has decided to reside in his body, manipulating his emotions and words in such a grotesque way that it seems totally unlike him, yet so like him you couldn’t tell what the difference was. It scares Kaede, and she knows it’s her fault and she can’t do anything to help for as soon as he states it he sits down and hides his face in his new scarf.

Kaede obviously doesn’t notice that she has lost herself in thought, because soon enough two more people are in front of her, and she doesn’t remember seeing them enter.

The short tired-looking redhead speaks first, her name being Himiko Yumeno, the self-proclaimed Ultimate Mage.

“Nyeehhh. . . . My mp’s low right now, otherwise I would see if someone’s casted a freeze spell on Kaede-“ She mutters in such a way characteristic to her, the bags under her eyes only accentuating that fact. She waves her finger in a slight motion, before the taller girl next to her moves her hand down to make sure Himiko not fall over.

“Himiko-san!” The older girl yelps as Himiko falls on the floor.

“Tenko’s sorry Akamatsu-san! Tenko needs to help Himiko over here-“

Himiko however stands back up without assistance, “I’m fine Tenko! Nyeeeh- I’m still tired though. .”

“Tenko-oh” Tenko is shocked by Himiko’s action, usually she’s a lot more, lazy? Her internal monologue is written all over her face, as Himiko looks on without realising Tenko’s visible confusion.

Kaede snaps back into reality, and awkwardly blushes. _Whoops._

“Hey Tenko-“ Kaede mutters, “Would you be fine with teaching me how to do Neo-Aikido?”

Tenko is very happy at this, as clearly shown on her face.

“Sure Akamatsu-san! Tenko would be very happy to teach more girls how to master Neo-Aikido! Like Himiko-san! Tenko thinks with Himiko’s magic Himiko would be great at Neo-aikido!”

Himiko looks at Tenko for a second, seemingly looking to see if she can decipher her motives.

“Nyeehhh, and why should I?”

“Well Tenko thinks that Himiko-san should stand up for herself more and be more active! Himiko can fight with Tenko against those nasty degenerate-males! Any masculine nasty man is awful! That’s what Tenko thinks!”

Himiko considers Tenko’s proposal for a second, and then looks at her and smiles.

“Nyeehhh, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy, whats this?
> 
> Its another chapter! I wanted to change Kiibo's personality a lot, due to Ouma dying! I also changed Himiko's stance on Tenko/Neo-Aikido for some plot purposes.


	4. The Explorer Cries Not For The Rewards, But For The Journey

As Himiko responds to Tenko’s comment, her eyes light up slightly, with a childish innocence usually reserved for people much younger than herself.

This however, was not to last for soon the overly rude and vulgar Ultimate Inventor entered the room. She glanced over everyone in the room, before placing herself over to Kiibo, trying to make conversation, but the only response given was a glare and a remark about robophobes.

“Well f-fuck you! Y-nngh“ The inventor’s meek side started to show, and soon enough she stammered away to converse somewhere else.

“O-OI! BAKAMATSU!” She screeched at Kaede, noticing the lack of movement coming from the Pianist.

Kaede realises yet again that she had stiffened up and lost herself in thought, it was starting to become a re-occurring thing.

“H-huh?” She didn’t mean to sound so startled, and she really should have taken more care about her surroundings, but Miu didn’t really seem to notice.

“What do you think ya’ fucking doing? Aren’t you s’possed to be screaming something about some mastermind or some shit?” She comments slightly expectedly.

“I-uhh, I’m not feeling too well Iruma-san” Kaede gives a slightly saddening smile in response, unintentionally coughing, making her lie more plausible.

Miu seems to believe this, as soon she sits back down.

Soon the other members of the class walk in, Tsumugi, Shinguji, Gonta, etc. Soon only Kaito and Shuuichi are missing.

Kaede proceeds to help Kirumi with breakfast as they wait for the last two classmates to show up. The kitchen is slightly steamy, and the undergrowth slowly forces its way through the tiles in the room. Soon Kaede can hear a door slam open, with a certain purple haired astronaut’s voice following the slamming sound.

“HEY! HAS ANYONE SEEN KAEDE?” His voice sounds worried, and Kaede’s subconscious can easily create an accurate mental image of what he looks like in that moment. Soon she can hear the doors open again, panting along with it. Kaede figures it’s Shuuichi, and she moves out from the Kitchen to meet the two.

“Umn- hey you tw-“

Kaito runs up and hugs Kaede before she can finish her sentence, and then as quickly as he hugs her he moves away.

“Oh my god Kaede, Shuuichi and I were so worried we-“ Kaito’s panicky voice is something very characteristic yet so uncharacteristic for him. He’s usual one with a pretty care-free disposition, so seeing him in this state is something unusual.

Shuuichi’s skin looked drained, and his eyes slightly red. His panting slowed down, and it appeared he had been running for quite a while, for otherwise his breathing would not have been as heavy as it was.

“Y-yeah Akamatsu-san, we were really worried that you might have-"

Kaito and Shuuichi met each other’s stares, and weren’t very sure whether to say it out loud, or just let Kaede fill in the blanks.

“Oh? So, you thought Kaede would commit suicide?” Kiibo perks up “Well of course she wouldn’t! She’s already almost made us all die once! Isn’t that Right~?”

“Oi! Keebs, what the fuck?” Kaito’s fists itch and he glances over at Kiibo with slight rage.

“What? Do you have a problem with Robot Free-Speech? That’s Robophobic! And you aren’t a robot, are you my dear Momota-chan? Nishishi~” Kiibo imitates the now dead Supreme Leader’s laugh, and the more robotic tone in said laugh makes it even scarier, for if Kiibo was not scary enough with his new scarf and glance that could cut through your resolve like it was nothing, his new attitude and personality surely would.

“Why you little-“ Kaito is very tempted to right then and there punch the robot, but he decides against it when Shuuichi’s hand brushes past his own, and Kaito looks over to the detective, whose face seemingly gives of the expression that it isn’t worth it. Kaito obviously agrees with this, for he calms down, albeit slightly, and looks back toward Kaede.

“Kiibo aside, I’m just glad that you are okay!” Kaito nervously smiles at Kaede, and Shuuichi does the same. Kaede honestly thinks that it’s nice to have people that care about her, although she finds it quite unnecessary. It’s her _job_ to make sure everyone survives, and she finds herself considering that it may be more important to make sure those two survive more than some others. She quickly chases that thought out of her head however, for everyone needs to survive.

“Y-yeah Akamatsu-san! Just please promise us that you won’t disappear like that again!” Shuuichi sounds a little more worried and needy than intended, but Kaede doesn’t blame him for that. She _did_ disappear without telling anyone, and especially considering her current situation, it would be understandable to think that something might have happened.

“I- okay I will!” Kaede tries to sound confident, and although it may not have worked, no one seems to press into that.

What people do press into however, is the sudden earthquake emanating from an undisclosed location.

“OI! What the fuck?” Kaito and Miu simultaneously lowkey screech, glancing over the room before it subsides.

“What was that?” Shuuichi questions, which wasn’t very useful as for as soon as he said it, he realised what it was.

“Gonta, why were you jumping?” Kirumi asks, unintentionally sounding cold.

“Oh! Gonta just thought that if Gonta jumped up and down everyone would listen about what Gonta found!” Gonta purely comments.

“Oh? So the big meathead has found something? Maybe they are more than just bara fanservice!” Kiibo giggles, amidst glares from some of his classmates.

“G- Gonta is not useless! Gonta can speak to bugs and animals! Eheh!” Gonta awkwardly murmurs.

“Kiibo, please don’t. You will just cause more trouble than what it’s worth,” Kirumi glances over at Kiibo, her eyes slightly flaring up with vengeance.

“Eh? And why would I do that? Nishishi~, I am after all, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Nishishi~!” As the words came out of Kiibo’s mouth, the room fell silent. Kiibo, the Ultimate Robot, was stating himself as the recently deceased Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

“Ehhh?” Miu makes a startled sound, “Kiibo-“

“No, not Kiibo, Kokiibo! The Ultimate Supreme Leader! Nishishi~”

“Okay then, K-kokiibo, y-you’re n-not the U-ultimate S-supreme leader-“ Miu’s meek side returns, her eyes widening slightly, glossing over everyone in the room, as if looking for someone to help her.

“Ki-Kokiibo, what Miu was trying to say was that you are the Ultimate Rob-“

“Rise and shine Ursine!” The Monokubs appear.

“Nope! Upupu~, that is simply incorrect!” Monokuma appears with an intensely giddy smile, as usual.

“After all,” Monosuke added, “Kokiibo was the one who asked us to upgrade him with a new feature!”

“N-new f-feature?” Miu stammers out, looking increasingly pale, even more than Shuuichi’s usual complexion.

“Exactly. We upgraded him with the memory bank of Kokichi Ouma! We ‘recorded’ his personality and memories before he died, and then uploaded it to dear Kokiibo here!”

“You sick bastards!” Kaito would have slammed his fist down on a table if there were one near him, but there was not so instead he was stuck with his fists yet again itching, his face showing intense anger. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Oh? So you would be contempt with Ouma staying dead?” Monokid questioned.

“G-no! Fuck you! What I’m saying is that it’s absolutely _sick_ to do that to Keebs! You’ve literally taken a part of his fuckin’ memory!” Kaito wasn’t too pleased with what Monokuma had done, he had literally killed one of his classmates to bring another back, which was god awful!

“What if we told you he _asked_ for it?” Monosuke laughed.

“H-he what?” Shuuichi was befuddled by this answer, none of his detective skills could have figured that out.

“Yep!” Kokiibo chirped up. “I asked for Monokuma here to combine Kiibo’s and Ouma’s personalities to create . . . me! Now everyone’s ship can come true! Pure Fanservice!”

“F-fanservice?” Tsumugi tapped her finger on her chin. “Like in Anime? Oh! It’s just like that one with the Biker Gang Leader and the Moral Compass! The Biker Gang Leader dies, and some of his spirit merges with the Moral Compass’s!  If I remember, the series was call-“

“That’s enough, Tsumugi! Lest you spoil anything! Upupu~” Monokuma giggles, before walking over and giving Tsumugi a ‘friendly’ kick the shins.

“H-hey! OW!” Tsumugi shrieked slightly, as she fell over due to the kick.

“W-why is no one looking at me-“ Miu sniffled, looking around for any attention she could draw her way.

“Maybe because you are a little shit?” Monokuma giggled, bouncing around the room.

“Aaanyway! We have a reason for coming here! Show them, my children!”

The Monokubs come forward with various items; A Red Dragon Orb, a Foreign Passport, A Hexagonal Crank and an Ocarina.

“Have fun trying to find out where to put them!” Monokuma giggles as he disappears.

“So Long, Bear Well!”

And then the group of bears were gone, leaving the group of students to ponder over what to do with the strange objects.

“So? What are we going to do with them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Kokiibo? I sure do, I thought it would be really fun to pull something similar to how Ishimaru reacted to Mondo's death in the first game. Also, Tsumugi mentioning this I thought would be funny, especially since she isn't the mastermind this time around! I've decided I'm going to turn this story into the way I would have preferred the game to go, so there is a different mastermind, different motives, and a different plot twist at the end!


	5. The Dragon's Teeth

“We must find a use for these- objects,” Shinguji notes, “Perhaps we split into groups?”

“A-and make it easier for someone to k-kill us?” Miu is still stammering, and for all her classmates it is quite unnerving to see her like that.

“Nishishi~ Wouldn’t you like that Shinguji-kun? Seeing humanities beauty through being split up and being killed one by one?” Kokiibo giggles, standing up and bouncing his way over behind the Anthropologist. He whispers in his ear, “Don’t kill anyone. Otherwise you may find yourself in a situation where you have a giant blast hole through your stomach.”

Shinguji seems deathly calm, but really his skin is forming Goosebumps and his hairs are standing on their ends.  “Kekeke, of course.”

“Good!” Kokiibo jumps and prances back toward his seat.

“Now then, what group will take what object?” Shinguji questions, putting a finger to his chin and looking over at the other students.

“Tojo-san, myself and Shirogane-san will take the foreign passport. Kekeke.” Shinguji motions toward the passport, takes it, and walks out of the room with Kirumi and Tsumugi. Iruma, Kokiibo, Gonta, and Angie take the crank, and Hoshi, Himiko and Tenko take the Ocarina. This leaves Maki, Shuuichi, Kaede and Kaito with the Orb.

“So, where the fuck d’ya think this goes?” Kaito smiles, his usual tone coming back to him after the previous encounter with Monokuma.

“No clue, maybe we should try that dragon statue?” Kaede asks, trying to keep her confidence from before the first class trial, making sure that she helps in every way possible is her top priority.

“Oh yeah! That’s a great idea sidekick!” Kaito cheers, genuinely pleased that he’s friends with Kaede.

“S-sidekick?” Kaede asks.

“It’s hard to explain-“ Shuuichi awkwardly blushes as he fumbles with words in his brain, trying to figure out some way to explain it.

Kaito beats him to it however, “Yeah! All good heroes gotta have sidekicks! And I have two!” He resounds confidently, before jogging out of the room, Shuuichi and Kaede in tow. Maki stays in the room however, searching the kitchen for something neither Kaede, Shuuichi or Kaito bothered to think about.

By the time Shuuichi and Kaede catch up to Kaito, he’s already climbing to put the dragon orb in the dragon’s mouth.

“Are you sure this is going to work Momo- Kaito?” Shuuichi meekly asks, for he does still have a large sum of introversion within him, and that is something that not even Kaito can completely get rid of, no matter how hard he tries.

“Yup! Pos-i-tive!” He laughs, flashing his signature charismatic smile at Shuuichi before placing the orb in the mouth of the dragon.

**_!BOOM!_ **

Kaito goes flying off the statue as a loud sound is heard and falls on top of Shuuichi. Muffled sounds can be heard from the latter, and Kaede cannot tell whether it’s Shuuichi being startled, flustered, or both.

“Oh! Whoops-“ Kaito nonchalantly mentions as he gets off Shuuichi.

“Here bro, lemme help ya’ there!” Kaito grabs Shuuichi’s arm and yanks him up, causing Shuuichi to squeak slightly.

“So, uhh, did we like open somethin’?” Kaito glances around looking for some form of doorway.

“Oh! Over there! C’mon guys, look!” He beckons, waving his arms in an overexaggerated motion, smiling.

“It looks like this hallway goes on for quite a while,” Shuuichi smiles back, his flustered disposition still there from when Kaito fell on top of him.

“Then let’s check it out!” Kaede asserts, slowly phasing back into her positive demeanour.

They walk down the hallway, the undergrowth seemingly wanting to trip her up more than it did in the previous hallways Kaede had walked down. She trailed her hand down the wall, brushing against the crackled tiling, similar to something off of a movie that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Kaito babbles on about a story from him in middle school; something about a group of girls attacking him with their phones. It’s an unusual and slightly unbelievable story but Shuuichi seems to be enjoying it, watching Kaito with curiosity.

“and so then I was running down this ship with like five girls behind me with their phon- Oh! Would ya’ look at that Sidekicks! It’s another lab!” He cheers, marvelling at the blue door adorned with  butterflies.

Before anyone can say anything, he slams open the door and runs inside, beckoning for Kaede and Shuuichi to follow. The room is full of greenery and has its walls lined with small terrariums for insects.

“Awww man! Look at this! It’s gotta be Gonta’s lab!” Kaito grins, ruffling Shuuichi’s hair; causing more squeals to fly out of Shuuichi’s mouth.

Kaito obviously finds these sounds quite funny, for his he lets out a hearty laugh, causing Shuuichi to blush. Kaede giggled along with them, because honestly the little sounds Shuuichi made were adorable, and Kaito’s charisma makes the situation all the more enjoyable.

“K-kaito!” Shuuichi squeaks in an attempt to scold Kaito, but instead he sounds flustered and he finds himself laughing too.

“That’s my name!” Kaito laughed even harder, trying his best to fuel Shuuichi’s ‘adorable’ disposition.

Shuuichi slightly pouted, and tried his best not to show how happy this made him feel.

“M-maybe we should go back to searching this ‘cool’ hallway?” Shuuichi said sarcastically, but Kaito didn’t notice the sarcasm, only noticing that yes; it would probably be better to search the rest of the hallway.

“Aww yeah Sidekicks! Let’s go!” Kaito cheers, fist bumping the air, and dragging Kaede and Shuuichi by the hands.

“Wh- Kaito!” Kaede squeaks simultaneously with Shuuichi, who obviously again was as flustered as she was.

But neither got any response from him, as soon he ran into the next room, the duo in tow.

The door Kaito slammed through was bright blue, with a magical symbol adorned on it. Inside the room, there was a brewing pop on top of dark teal carpet. A guillotine in the corner, along with various other instruments meant for use in a magic show.

It doesn’t take a detective to figure out that this room was the Ultimate Talent Lab of Himiko Yumeno; the self-proclaimed Ultimate Mage.

“Awww sick!” Kaito grins ear to ear, moving over to look closer at the cauldron in the centre of the room.

“Nyeeeh . . . I wouldn’t do that . . . “ A previously unseen short redhead murmurs. This was Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician. Her hair was cut into a red asymmetrical bob, and a witch hat rested slightly above her hair.

“That’s where I store my mana, If you fall into it your face will burn-“ She states, clearly tired and uninterested in the conversation.

Kaito has a ‘slightly’ delayed reaction to Himiko’s appearance.

“FUCKING HELL!” He jumps back and almost knocks his head into a cage full of doves, “D-don’t scare me like that man! It’s super fuckin’ creepy!”

“Yeah, Himiko-san,” Kaede murmurs, “But, how did you get in here? We only just opened the hallway-“

“Nyeeehh, the hallway opened up in more than one direction-“ Himiko waves her finger around aimlessly.

“And also- nyeeh, I found this-“ She hands out a torch to Kaede, which she takes.

“Thanks, Himiko-san, but what is this?”

“I don’t know, maybe we should go meet up with the others? Nyeehh, I’ll join you later, I’m tired after doing Neo-Aikido with Tenko-“ she murmurs, and Kaede cannot see the suspicious glance Himiko gave as the trio left the room.

“Nyeeeh-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the killer and victim of this chapter is??
> 
> Also, this chapter is shorter, but this is because there a two big BIG chapters coming up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Soon after writing this, I came across another canon-divergence with similar writing with this first chapter, but I really couldn't be bothered re-editing it because of how happy I was with it!


End file.
